


【KK】渴囚 -落日住人

by ichikodomo



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikodomo/pseuds/ichikodomo
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

##  【KK】渴囚 （上）

*KT，养父子文学，被改得面目全非的痴人之爱paro

*错峰庆贺5.5

*同人/小说≠现实，请保护未成年人

0.

华丽的大厅内灯火通明，水晶吊灯被擦拭得锃亮，从高高的天花板垂下。打扮贵气的宾客们皆手持香槟杯，畅饮谈笑。不知是谁说了一句“主人来了”，引得众人纷纷抬头望向二楼阶梯旁的露台。

两个人一前一后从暗影处走了出来，在栏杆前站定。前面的那位英俊挺拔，鼻梁与下颌的线条锋利冷峻，双手背在身后，黑色的天鹅绒西装上有烫金的纹样。

而在他身后则站着一个稚嫩些的年轻人，半场的波浪卷发垂在脸旁，深蓝色的披肩下面双手抱臂，虽然他不同于前者的锋利，脸部线条柔和，但二人俯瞰大厅时，眼中的冷漠分明如出一辙。

原本吵闹的大厅渐渐安静下来，穿黑西装的男人把手放在雕花栏杆上，沉声开口，“感谢各位今晚赏光光临堂本宅，来给剛庆贺生辰，请诸位不要拘束，如有招待不周，还望多多海涵。”

不知谁家涉世未深的小姐悄声发问，“堂本光一先生不是据说单身未婚吗？怎么凭空多出来一个这么大的儿子？”

旁边人好心提醒，“那堂本剛原本是光一先生母亲那边的远亲，父母双亡后无处可去，十五岁时便被好心的光一先生收养了。不过据说二人虽然年龄相差十五岁，关系却有些冷淡。光一先生很少让堂本剛出席公开场合，要不是成年礼，指不定什么时候才能见到呢。”

语毕，众人再抬头看，两人已经沿楼梯走下来到大厅，瞬间便被热情的宾客所包围。

1.

秋末冬初，街道两旁已然被落叶覆盖，光秃的枝杈直刺向天空，偶有一两片枯叶在秋风里颤动，似是不舍离开枝头。

堂本光一把目光从车窗外收回，他嫌恶这萧瑟之景，因为总让他联想起病床上消瘦的母亲。他又回忆起前两天到病房探望时的事。

母亲觉得自己时日无多，便嘱咐给他一件事情。旧识的夫妇恰好也姓堂本，去年二人皆在事故中去世，只留下14岁的儿子。母亲便暗中把那男孩送去相识的和菓子屋当学徒，如今自己也身体渐衰，只能希望光一收留他。

“光一，你要好好培养那孩子，再怎么说也不能辜负了堂本家的名声，这是母亲对你最后的嘱托。”

“是，母亲。我会办好这件事的。”

而现在，车子已经停在那家和菓子屋前。他从车里望向店内，正好看到一个少年额上扎着头巾，正坐在玻璃柜台后，左手托腮，右手百无聊赖地摆弄着台子上的小物件，想必就是堂本剛。这家店处在古旧的商业街里，想必光顾的人不多。

堂本光一开门下车，皮鞋踩在路边的枯叶上发出一阵嘎吱的干响。进店门时，他撩起半长的门帘布，探头走进去，门上悬挂的风铃发出清脆的声音。

听到这声音，原本垂着眼的少年一下看向门口，恰好对上堂本光一冷淡的眼神。

他有着小鹿一般的眼睛，让人联想到夏日阵雨过后的绿茵草地，水珠熠熠生光。

虽然面前的男人气压很低，少年还是换上一个称得上明快的露齿笑容，看得出正克服着羞怯，尽可能地拿出自己的热情，“先生您好，请问需要点什么吗？我可以帮您挑选。”

原以为大户人家的独生子会懒散娇惯，但这个秀气少年看起来倒很安静乖巧。堂本光一忽然想到自己不也是所谓“大户人家的独生子”，可并不骄纵懒散。那这孩子会成为下一个自己吗？直觉告诉堂本光一并不会。不过他却觉得，说不定能把他培养成不亚于自己的优秀之人。

堂本光一活动了一下裹在黑色皮质手套里的手指，然后双手撑在玻璃柜台上，眼睛却并不看那些精致鲜艳的点心，而是盯着有些慌乱的男孩，“这里卖的最好的点心，我要一份。”

“好、好的。”少年几乎是从他面前逃走一般，快步走到柜台另一边取回了精美的盒子与包装纸。他小心地将点心从橱窗里拿出，放进小盒子里，然后熟练地包装、用丝带打上结。做这些事情时他神情专注，这份认真倒是让堂本光一很满意。

堂本刚又拿出一张小卡片放在装好的纸袋上，握着笔看向堂本光一，“请问先生这点心是要送人的吗？我们现在提供写礼品贺卡……”

“不用，这样就行了。”堂本光一将钱放在台上后打断了他，伸手握住堂本刚还拿着笔的手移开，拎起纸袋便走。到门前时，他停下回头，朝还未回神的少年点点头，接着掀开帘子远去。

风铃又在叮铃作响，堂本剛低头看了看刚刚被握住的右手，手背上仿佛还残存着皮革有些粗砺的触感，和透过皮革覆盖住他的温度。

2.

在接下来的几个月，堂本光一成了那门庭冷落的和菓子屋的常客。

大多数时候，他都看到堂本剛在柜台后垂着眼发呆，一看到他才会露出笑容。如今，这笑容早已掺了十分的快乐和真心，而在堂本光一有时因忙于工作，时隔一阵再见时，则还会掺进二分小心掩藏的怨忿。

这天，堂本光一时隔两周再次踏入店里，却没在柜台后找到人影。

“剛君？”试探性地唤了一声，便听到内院里有人应声。他走进去，看到堂本刚在天井里的石桌上铺了竹垫，正在自己捏点心。

堂本光一才坐下，堂本剛便凑近了他，炫耀似地给他看自己掌心那个刚做好的小点心。红色的花瓣均匀饱满，中间镶着一小团鹅黄色的花蕊。

“厉害吧？我学了很久呢！光一先生也来试试看嘛？”堂本剛得意而期待的眼神闪闪发亮，直盯着堂本光一，让他不得不先暂时咽下已到了嘴边的话。他原想让眼前的人收拾东西去吃饭的。

摘了手套擦了手，堂本光一竟还真的坐在石桌旁开始捏了起来。换完衣服回来的堂本刚看见他洋服外套还未脱就折起袖子揉面团的样子，这画面有种诡异又和谐的反差感。

他有些恍惚地想，此刻在他面前，在不起眼的天井里捏着面团的男人，真的如外界盛传的那样是个商界精英，最年轻的社长吗？

可外面那些只会传闻的人一定没见过这样的堂本光一，想到这里，他心底又升起一种奇异的满足感。

“麻烦死了…要怎么弄啊，这个？”英俊的男人皱起了眉，手里拿着三角形的模具，回头示意在一旁托着腮看他的堂本剛。

堂本剛一下被逗笑了，起身贴到堂本光一的身后，两手握着他的手，一下一下，用模具在红色的小团上压出浅浅的褶痕。

“大叔，这么没有耐心可是不行的哦？”耳边的少年说罢轻笑出声，倒惹得双臂之间环着的人耳根子痒，这痒意顺着耳朵，一直钻进身体更深的地方。

顾不得手上还沾了些面粉，堂本光一轻轻挣开稚嫩的手，将手指放在少年的脸侧，稍一用力，便让他转向自己。少年和他对视一眼后又迅速离开，眼珠不住转动，堂本光一看到了意料之中的慌乱眼神，加重了力气钳住他不让他逃走，保持着咫尺的距离，嘴唇在他耳边擦过，“不可以对长辈没有礼貌。收拾东西吧，我们去吃饭。”

低沉的气音又吹红了堂本剛的面颊，且这片红云直等到了餐厅才退去。

一见到食物，堂本剛便将方才的事抛到脑后，专心对付眼前的美食。而堂本光一并不热衷于食物，草草吃完后就只是一边喝着咖啡，一边打量眼前的人。

他发现堂本剛极喜甜食，今天也给他点了份热蛋糕。一不留神，枫糖浆便留在了嘴角。

堂本光一从胸前的口袋里掏出一方黑色的手帕，倾身上前用它抿去了堂本剛嘴角那一丝糖浆，“吃饭时要注意姿态和仪表，都快要十五岁了，怎么还是这么不稳重的样子？”

堂本剛被他一说倒不好意思起来，好像暴露了什么见不得人的窘态。少年人的自尊心总是在奇怪的地方作祟，他低头用手背使劲蹭了几下嘴角，再抬头看到堂本光一将手帕折好又递给了他，骨节分明的手就在他眼前，“这个给你，先凑合着用吧。”

回到住处时，堂本剛灯也没开，就这么和衣躺在床上，好像累坏了似的。他将那方手帕举到眼前，借助窗外微弱的光亮，他看到左下角有个小小的D·K，用银线绣成。

堂本剛把手帕放在鼻尖，闭上眼睛细细嗅闻，木质夹杂烟草味的香，又被融进了一丝枫糖的甜腻。

堂本光一清冷的面庞又出现了，他轻轻皱着眉头，语气严肃地说教自己。耳边又听到了他低沉却悦耳的声音，甚至感受到了温热的气息…

他整个人像胎儿般渐渐蜷缩起来，不知如何处理从身体深处和心脏里传来的异样潮涌，那浪潮一阵一阵，岩浆一样烫得他发抖，又漩涡一般引他下坠。

窗外无声地飘着落雪，还未等落到地上就消融在半空，正如他一遍又一遍喃喃的低语“光一、光一”，还未等人听见，就蒸发在了夜里。

3.

深冬时节，东京下了好一场大雪。堂本光一也在母亲病逝后不久将堂本刚接到了自己家中同住。

“为了避人耳目，我向外说你是我母亲的远亲，父母双亡后被我收为养子。不过私下里不拘泥这些。”

本以为少年会对这突然的变故感到吃惊与不适应，没想到听完事情的原因后，堂本剛只是沉默了一阵，便点了点头权当接受了。

到了年末最后一天，这既是新一年即将开始之际，也是堂本剛生活新篇章的伊始，而且自堂本光一搬出本家后，就会在每年正月回去探访。于是堂本光一就想着带他添置新衣。原本他不喜欢逛街购物这类琐事，可他身边也没有能带堂本剛同去的合适人选，只好亲自出马。

虽说是他带着堂本剛去，可其实自己对这些一窍不通。下了车后，堂本光一扶着车门望向分岔的人流，难得犹豫了一会儿，不知应向哪走。

最后还是后下车的堂本剛一眼看到了某个橱窗里的衣服，“光一先生，我想去那里看看可以吗？”少年发光的眼神昭示着他此刻的雀跃，还未等一声回答，便拉着堂本光一的胳膊兴冲冲地去了。

他一眼看中的是件和服，紫色的绸缎面料上绣着如雪的银藤，其间有状似啼鸣的杜鹃，露出殷红的舌。

堂本光一没想到他会选这个颜色，伸手捻了一下布料，倒是很柔软。一旁的店员机灵地赶紧把衣服拿下，“哎呀您真是好眼光，这是本店最新进的上等丝绸面料，全东京都都没几匹呢！这位少爷喜欢的话就试穿一下吧！”

堂本剛拿着衣服看向他，有点害羞的眼神像在征求他的许可。堂本光一点了点头，转身坐在店内的沙发上，翘起腿等待。

等少年进了试衣间后，店内的冷气仿佛失去了作用般，空气瞬间冷了几度，店员看了眼低头看表的堂本光一，职业素养让她又拿来一套黑色的和服继续介绍，“这位先生，我们这套衣服也是同样面料制作成的，而且上面绣的赤金蟒纹里都是货真价实的金线…”

“不用了。”堂本光一并没看那和服一眼，冷漠地打断了好不容易鼓起勇气的店员，正当店员有些挫败的时候，堂本剛从试衣间走了出来。

“不好意思…这个，要怎么弄啊？”

他手里捏着衣服的带子，搞不清楚如此正式的衣服应当怎样穿，想到自己连衣服也不会穿，在堂本光一看来一定很笨拙，他就不免有些害羞地咬着嘴唇。然而一抬眼却看到那身黑色的和服，他便忘了自己还衣衫不整，走过去拿起那件衣服往堂本光一身上比划。

“哇，这件衣服光一先生穿上一定特别好看！光一先生很衬黑色呢，不然试一试吧，就当是让我见识一下。”

堂本光一没想到他这么说，终于正眼瞧了瞧这件衣服，然而他对这方面也不甚重视，不想购置过多场合有限的衣物。就要在堂本剛期待的眼神下败阵之际，他眼睛一转，看到那因为没穿好衣服而露出的半边肩膀和锁骨。

他的目光在接触到那片肌肤之后迅速跳向了别处，就像冬日里的旅人没了墨镜的遮挡，忽然被阳光下白雪的反光刺痛了双眼一般。

一不留神，双手便不自觉接过了衣服，也为了掩饰自己由那片裸露的少年的肩骨而开始的浮想，他走进了更衣室。

等他出来，自己和面前的堂本刚皆是一怔。

少年头发已长长了些许，在紫色的衬托下，明媚的笑容之上平添了一分柔美，他不确定这样的形容是否合适，但他的确由他扶着腰的姿态想到了学跳日本舞的贵族小姐。

反观自己，俊朗的脸在黑色的包裹下显出阴郁的威严，赤金蟒纹又衬得气势非凡。堂本剛平时虽然觉得光一先生表情冷了些，可说话或对待他却很温柔，第一次看到这样的光一先生，像火星飞溅的烽火，趁他在浓烟弥漫睁不开眼时，就要在他的领地里燎原。

最终的结果当然还是只买了紫色那件，回去的路上堂本剛一反常态的很安静，而堂本光一心里也有些不知名的情绪上涌，两人心照不宣地各自看向两边窗外。看街上行人与心爱之人欢笑嬉闹，或步履匆匆，要急着赶往暖巢中迎接新年。

忽然，卡车行驶的发动机声打断了两人的思绪。“哇，好多蜜柑啊！”堂本剛小声惊呼，两手抵在车玻璃上，脸也贴上去，睁大眼看窗外的一辆卡车，里面装满了蜜柑，是每年正月里都能看到的景象。

“装得这么满，如果有蜜柑不小心滚落下来要怎么办呢？”听到他这样自言自语，堂本光一不禁觉得好笑，也凑过去看那辆卡车。少年人的想法总是天马行空而不着边际，偶尔听起来却会让人忍不住附和，“如果掉下来，剛就把它们统统捡走怎么样？”说完，他偏头看向堂本剛，想听他如何回答。

“好啊，那我就把它们都——捡走，带回家剥给光一先生一起吃。”少年收回望向窗外的目光，转头便撞进堂本光一眼中的温柔笑意里。以前读的书里都写，「温柔的眼神如一泓秋水」，可他此刻觉得书里写的也不尽都是真的，堂本光一的眼神就不像秋水，而像冬夜里长野的天空，星光璀璨。

他一怔，堂本光一忽然探身让司机把车子停在路边。堂本剛眨眨眼，听到他们说了什么，接着就看到司机下车，走向路口的水果摊。

“恰好看到路边有蜜柑，就让司机下去买一些，剛说了要剥给我吃，不能抵赖。”

怎么好像忽然觉得身边的人变成小孩子一般，堂本剛难得见到光一先生的少年心性，竟瞬间有种想要溺爱的荒唐冲动。

“好哦，光一先生想吃多少我都会剥的，因为我最喜欢光一先生了。” 

  


————————————


	2. 【KK】渴囚 （下）-落日住人

【KK】渴囚 （下）

*KT，非典型养父子文学  


*同人/小说≠现实，请保护未成年人

. 

到了家里，堂本剛走进浴室去洗澡。堂本光一从前习惯独居，没有聘管家或仆人，偶尔生活上有什么事都会拜托本家的管家帮忙。即便往后家中多了堂本剛，也还是不想让家里有多余的人出现。不过他最近吩咐人去购置了些新的生活用品和器具，今天刚好送达。他转进偏厅里，发现里面摆着个被炉，他不用这些东西，想必是买给堂本剛的。

还在四处看的堂本光一没注意到堂本剛已经出了浴室，看到他在这里后走了进来，“哇，是被炉啊。”他立刻坐下把腿伸了进去，“真暖和。光一先生也去洗澡吧？出来就可以吃蜜柑了哦。”

少年眼角弯起，堂本光一忽然有点后悔之前的孩子气，说什么让剛给自己剥蜜柑，也太令人害臊。不过既然说了，他还是把蜜柑放在被炉上，转身进了浴室。

出来之后，堂本光一拿了些要看的文件，边用脖子上围着的毛巾擦头发，边坐在被炉旁，也把腿伸了进去。

堂本剛手边已经堆了几个蜜柑的皮，看来是自己先吃了一些，现在他又剥了一个，正仔仔细细地把每一瓣上面的橘络也揪下来。

一旁撑着腮看的堂本光一觉得他这认真的样子好像是什么艺术家，在精雕细琢一件得意的作品。等他差不多弄完了正在最后检查时，堂本光一伸出手准备接过那瓣光溜溜的蜜柑。

可是，堂本剛仔细检查完后，无视了那只在旁边等待的手，径直将手里的蜜柑举到堂本光一嘴边，“光一先生，啊——”

面前的男人并没有如预料般张开嘴，有些令人难堪的三秒僵持过后，堂本剛默不作声地将手收回去，自己低头撅着嘴吃了那瓣蜜柑，又装作若无其事地开始剥另一瓣。

堂本光一看他肉眼可见低沉下去的情绪，感到有些不自在。方才那几秒间他也并不是有意不作反应，不如说，他根本不知如何反应是好。他眼睁睁看着堂本剛的手朝他逼近，同时心跳逐渐加速，瞬间时间被无限拉长，这片刻凝结成一幅画，他的意识游离于身体之外，在不远处旁观着两个人，如恋人般亲密。这想法令他惊惧，停摆的意识无法指挥嘴顺从张开，僵持间，对方便收回了手，且看起来是误会了些什么。

他对着少年闷闷不乐又仿若无事的样子在心里叹了口气，自己就这么搞砸了。他控制自己不要多想，把脸侧枕在被炉的小桌上，靠近堂本剛，“想吃蜜柑，剛，给我一个好不好？”

堂本剛抬眼看看他，尚未擦干的头发散在额前，遮掩了温柔的眼睛，让堂本光一看起来好像一下子年幼了许多，变成和自己一样的少年。他咬着下唇，嘴角忍不住勾起一点弧度，将手中的蜜柑送进了堂本光一的口中。

酸甜的汁水盈满了口腔，一句口齿不清的“好甜”让少年的脸终于多云转晴，堂本光一松了口气，起来捋捋头发，准备开始看文件。

不知过了多久，一直在旁边看书的堂本剛偷偷转过脸打了个哈欠，果然被发现了。

“困的话就先去睡吧，没必要在这里陪着我。”

堂本剛摇了摇头，“反正马上就是新年，就当是守岁了，留光一先生一个人在这里多寂寞呀。”边说，还揉了揉眼睛。只是困意不遂人愿，堂本剛最后还是躺在堂本光一的腿上睡着了。

被炉里堂本剛的珊瑚绒睡裤蹭得堂本光一脚背痒痒的，他低头看膝上人的侧脸，长眼睫随均匀的呼吸微微颤动，就连睡着时的嘴也有点撅起，安静又乖巧。他伸手轻轻将堂本剛脸侧的碎发别到耳后。一阵更加强烈的恋人感的错觉在此刻突如其来，他忍不住用手指背轻轻摩挲少年的脸颊，怀里的人毫无抵抗地任他抚摸，没有醒来的迹象。他又得寸进尺地如蜻蜓点水般碰了碰那两瓣嘴唇，一阵柔软。

倏忽到了零点，寺院的钟声传来，一百零八下，悠长而接连不断。堂本光一连忙收手坐好，堂本剛就被这钟声敲得半梦半醒，他翻了个身面朝上，眯着眼睛看堂本光一，露出一个笑容，“唔…光一，生日快乐。”

他扶着堂本光一的肩膀艰难坐起身，还没完全睡醒而重心不稳地倒在堂本光一肩头。这一系列动作让堂本光一坐直的身体僵硬，接着感到堂本剛侧头用他柔软的双唇在自己脸颊上轻轻一吻，“这个，是我给光一的生日礼物哦。”

堂本光一的喉结动了动，他清清嗓子，轻声道，“剛…”

只是肩上的人迅速地再度陷入梦乡。他有很多话想说，又不知从何说起。他多希望一切不是错觉。

4.

时间过的很快，转眼到了学校开学的日子。

这天堂本光一特意空出了时间，要带堂本剛去学校看一看，合适的话就直接办理入学手续了。他找了一家声誉良好的私立学校，很多富商或政治家的子女都在那里就读，这样也能让堂本刚提前适应这个圈子的社交生活。

因为情况有些特殊，所以他和校长都需要多了解一些情况。进办公室前，堂本光一叮嘱堂本剛可以先四下转转，看看学校是否合他的意。

谈话结束时已是半个多小时之后了，堂本光一走出校长室，在门前没找到堂本剛的身影，走出楼栋后看到不远处一群学生聚在一起，堂本剛的背影就在其中。少年人总是活泼开朗的，他看到他们对着堂本刚说笑着什么，甚至有一个男生将胳膊搭在了堂本剛的肩上。

堂本光一原本觉得两人的关系亲近了些，此刻看着这样一群年轻的面庞围在少年周围，他忽然觉得他们是那样朝气蓬勃，和堂本剛是那样的，相衬。好像少年人就该和少年人呆在一起，和自己这个严肃冷淡的人呆在一起，堂本剛一定觉得无聊极了。而自己竟然却还一直妄想将他留在身边。

一团浓重雨云笼罩在他的心头，他一直在舒适海区里畅游，直到不知不觉间冲破了安全线淹了水，才猛然惊醒，无果地挣扎。

他走近那群年轻人，面对着他的学生们看到他后都不约而同噤了声。堂本剛察觉到他们的脸色变化，转过身寻找原因。

堂本光一终于看清了他的表情，平淡礼貌的笑容中透着疏离，还有些心不在焉，但他却在看到堂本光一的瞬间笑弯了眼角，“光一…先生，您出来了。”

在其他学生的鞠躬示意中，堂本光一点点头，示意堂本剛跟他走。

两人走到坡道旁树丛的荫蔽处，“剛，喜欢这所学校吗？要不要先来这里学习试试？”

堂本刚有点不高兴地撅起嘴，“不要。”

感到意外的堂本光一挑了挑眉，“怎么了？还以为你会喜欢。”

“那几位学生说，这学校是寄宿制，这样的话，我就一周有五天不能见到光一了。”

堂本光一听了回答一愣，他抿嘴绷住表情，又问，“可是剛不想认识一些同龄的朋友吗？整日只面对我的话，剛会很无聊的吧。”

堂本剛随意挥了挥手，“其他人怎样都无所谓啦。”他朝堂本光一迈进一步，将脸埋在他的肩窝，环住他的腰，撒娇道，“可是我只想和光一呆在一起，这样就足够了。”

早春的风已带了暖意，拂过树梢时，叶片沙沙作响，像在诉说谁的心事。这片树丛是他们的伊甸园，生长着某种本能的欲望。

堂本光一终于笑了，笑容和早春的熏风一样和煦。他抬手摸了摸怀里少年的头发，嗓音轻柔，“那就给剛请家庭教师，这样可以吗？好了，别被人看到了。”

怀里的人蹭了蹭，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭得堂本光一脖颈发痒，小声道，“再抱一会儿，就一会儿。”

堂本光一无可奈何地任由他抱了一会儿，最后搂着他的腰侧准备走向车子。走出隐蔽暴露在日光下的刹那，他收回了手，两人神色恢复到淡漠如常，好像什么都未曾发生。

上了车，堂本剛自然把头靠在堂本光一的肩头，“以后，我只有光一一个人了。”

“嗯。”

“光一不可以丢下我哦。”

堂本光一搂住少年，用嘴唇轻轻触碰他的发顶，“不会的，剛，不会的。”

5.

东京的春天好像短得不行，还没等和煦的春风吹个够，就这么匆匆忙忙地入了早夏。六月的天气反复无常，时晴时雨，气温却一路慢慢攀升，让人燥热。

近日堂本光一收到了商业合作伙伴的邀约，请他月中到郊外的别庄小住两日。既是商业伙伴，邀约自然不好推脱，到时必然免不了各家少爷小姐的聚在一起应酬，这种偏休闲娱乐的场合向来也是年轻人互相结识的机会，说不定还会诞生商业联姻一类的事情。近来家里又开始催得紧，说他已过了而立之年，是时候该找位小姐结婚，稳固势力和地位云云。这些东西他不想理会，但又觉得可以带堂本剛出去散散心，毕竟平时活动范围有限，而剛毕竟还处在应当玩乐的年纪，带他去也正好能与自己作伴，不至于让商业场合如此难熬。

到了约定的日子，堂本光一带着堂本剛准时到达了郊外。已有不少世家子弟或小姐在草地上三五成群地闲谈，他们之中有些和他年纪相仿，却没他地位高，不过还是在家族企业里担任个虚职，实际上没有几分真本事又喜欢玩乐的纨绔罢了，剩下的则都是和堂本剛差不多的少年人，气氛倒当真适合玩乐。

两人一前一后下了车，众人的注意力立刻聚集在他们身上。这是第一次堂本光一带堂本剛出席公众场合，探究、好奇或是惊艳的眼神纷纷投射过来。

“堂本先生，您终于到了，快快请进！这位少爷是？”商业伙伴满脸堆笑的迎上前来，看到堂本剛时微微一顿，不动声色地打量着他。

“这是剛。母亲去世前将这孩子托付给我，我负责照顾他。”然后他转向堂本剛，“剛，先去和别人聊会天吧，我有事情要谈。”

堂本剛嗯了一声，目送堂本光一和别人走远，原本在一旁闲谈的一群世家子立刻将他包围，自觉地套起近乎。

耳边充斥着陌生人的问候，他讨厌这样的时刻，自己只能看着堂本光一的背影远去，踏入一个他无法涉足的世界，丢下自己被一群人包围，孤立无援地承受敷衍的客套，而光一甚至没有回头看自己一眼。

有人好奇追问他们平时相处得如何，还有天真又羞涩的大小姐问他堂本光一先生私下是什么样子。杂音越来越多，一股逃跑的冲动涌现出来，他想追上堂本光一，想挽起他的手臂让他不要丢下自己，想当着所有人的面亲吻那有一点干燥的唇，好让他们统统打消对堂本光一的主意。

但他仍被钉在原地，因为他没有立场，也没有资格那样做。在众人眼里，他不过是一个走了运被堂本光一收留照看的孩子，而堂本光一自己是怎么看待自己的，是否也把自己当成一个孩子？他全然无从得知，那些温柔究竟是不是对自己义务的包容。

有人问他脸色不好，是不是坐久了车不舒服，堂本剛正好趁这个机会借口要去卫生间，从人群中脱身。

他沿着楼梯上到安静许多的二楼，顺着一溜房间挨个走过，终于找到了会议室，听到里面传来说话声。

堂本剛在门前站定，虽然没找到合适的借口解释自己为什么出现在这里，但堂本光一大概也不会责怪自己。他慢慢抬手想要敲门，里面的人忽然大声说话，把他吓了一跳。

“堂本先生，您不能总推脱啊！整个商行的人都知道堂本家的儿子年轻有为，并且尚未结婚。那家里有女儿的几位整天想让我给您介绍介绍，您这不是难为我吗？”

堂本剛的手顿住，重新落下垂在身侧，他屏住呼吸，将耳朵贴近门，听到了堂本光一的声音。

“抱歉麻烦您了，这件事以后再说吧，我现在正忙，而且还要照顾剛。”

对面的人再次被拒绝后情绪更激动了，“您说，这硬被塞进手里一个孩子，您能照顾得过来吗？我看啊，还是早点找位夫人，还能帮您照顾他，分担点家事…”

堂本剛不想再听下去，他转身靠在墙边深呼吸，方才那个人的话在脑海里形成一幅画面，他看到堂本光一牵着一位美丽夫人的手，笑着招自己过去，将她介绍给自己。

胃好像被绞在一起，让他不得不缓缓滑下去蹲在地上，皱紧了眉头。

门突然被打开，堂本光一从里面出来，看到堂本剛蹲在地上，“剛？你怎么在这里，蹲着干嘛？”他把少年拉起来，惊讶地看到他苍白的脸色，急忙询问，“剛，你怎么了，身体不舒服吗？手怎么这么凉？”

堂本剛抬起头朝他勉强地笑了一下，摇了摇头，“光一先生，我们到房间休息好不好？”

堂本光一看着他的样子仍有些担忧，牵着他朝楼梯口走，“剛，我在这边还有点事情，你不舒服的话我先把你送回去休息，给你找位医生来好吗？”

又来了，他又要丢下自己了。堂本剛低头下，深吸一口气，鼓起勇气低声开口，“光一先生…会和别人结婚吗？”

堂本光一怔了一瞬，所幸只有一瞬，接着回答，“不会。”

可这回答并没能让少年宽心，他咬了咬嘴唇，“可是…可是所有人都说光一先生应该结婚，如果是因为要照顾我，光一先生才不结婚的话…”

堂本光一停下了脚步，站在原地平视前方，“那剛呢？剛也想让我和别人结婚吗？”

少年急切地抬起头反驳，“不是的！”

“那剛是不肯相信我吗？”

少年再度低下头，“不是这样的…”

堂本光一拽住堂本剛纤细的手腕，把人拉进旁边一个没人的房间里，将他抵在门上，双手扶住少年有些瘦的肩膀，欺身凑近他，“剛，看着我。”

堂本剛听话地抬起头直视面前的人，堂本光一黑如夜晚的眼瞳近在咫尺，里面倒映着自己的身影。

“剛，听好了，不需要别人告诉我该做什么，我不会和别人结婚的。”

坚定的语气和神情让堂本剛微微失神，来不及反应，下一秒堂本光一就在他唇上轻柔地落下一个吻。

堂本光一望着少年完全怔住的表情，内心汹涌而至的情感几乎要将胸膛撑破。他双手捧住堂本剛的脸颊，拇指轻轻摩挲着。他们额头相抵，鼻尖蹭在一起，“剛，我不会和别人结婚。不是因为要照顾你，而是因为你。”

他紧紧地抱住堂本剛，又吻了下他的耳廓，声音低沉，“剛，我只有你。”

6.

次日傍晚，堂本光一回到房间时，堂本剛穿着背心短裤，正窝在沙发里吃西瓜。他走过去在堂本剛身边坐下，少年立刻自觉地把腿搭在他的腿上。

相恋的人们一旦有过亲密举止，总会食髓知味，渴求更多。堂本剛擦了擦手，圈住堂本光一的脖子，靠在他怀里。

刚办完事情的堂本光一原已有些疲惫，但一见到堂本剛，劳累就仿佛减轻了许多。少年笑容清爽，如同海风吹拂，被西瓜汁水浸润的嘴唇此刻闪着光泽，犹如裹了层枫糖浆的苹果。堂本光一不禁想象那是怎样的滋味，这念头支配他低下头含住那两瓣唇，继而像猫一样伸出舌尖细细舔舐，一如想象般清甜。

堂本剛瞬间瞪大了眼睛，嘴不自觉地张开。堂本光一温热的舌顺势钻进去，刮蹭过他敏感的上颚，痒意让他的脊柱如同过了电流，一阵颤栗。一只有力的手扶着他的后脑勺，另一只按在背上，将自己送向堂本光一。而他自己则搂着堂本光一，收紧了双臂，两具躯体紧密地贴合在一起。

亲吻仍在继续，他们的唇与舌相互纠缠，宣泄着彼此强烈的感情。堂本剛感觉身体越来越软，自己即将融化在这个绵长的吻里了。生涩的技巧让他逐渐耗尽了空气，终于认输。他靠着堂本光一微张嘴大口喘气，脸颊因缺氧而泛起红潮，仍有些晕眩。与此同时，一股莫名而来的燥热心脏的悸动从体内升腾而起，让他无所适从，又想要更多、更多。

堂本光一看到少年青涩的样子，低低地笑起来，“剛亲吻时的表情真的很可爱呢，像这样喘不上气的样子也很可爱。”

怀里的少年脸更红了，他又把脸埋进堂本光一颈窝，气恼地用手锤了一下他的胸口。“这不公平！光一，光一的经验比我要多…”

“那剛觉得，怎么样才算公平呢？”

堂本剛抬头望着他，眼神晶亮，“我要光一教我，每天都要练习。”

眼前的少年一脸认真的表情，说出的却是这种话，好像一只兔子在追问猎人怎么还不将自己猎走。堂本光一觉得这场景有些危险，他并不想伤害到堂本剛。

落日的淡淡余晖透过打开的窗子笼罩在他们身上，堂本光一抱起堂本剛，将他转了个角度对着窗子，天空被染上大片的蓝紫色，落日已变成小的光点，“剛，要不要去看落日？”

他们走到阳台上，坐进摇椅里，堂本剛执起堂本光一的一只手，手指钻进缝隙和他十指相扣。他们无言地看了好一会儿落日，直至最后的光点也落在地平线后消失不见，只剩下夜色渐浓的蓝紫色的天空。

堂本光一正准备问身旁的人要不要进屋时，堂本剛凑近啄了啄他的嘴角。

“光一，再来一次。”

7.

“剛，剛？”堂本光一把酒杯从堂本剛手中拿走，放在一旁的桌子上，又晃了晃趴在椅子扶手上睡着的人，见他“嗯”了一声，却并不打算睁开眼睛。

宾客已经散去，请来的临时家政人员也已经差不多把家里打扫干净离开了。堂本光一几乎应酬了整晚，现在终于能喘口气，就发现堂本剛已经在椅子上睡着了。

“怎么今天过了生日，第一天能喝酒就喝了这么多？都醉了。”

堂本剛在椅子里伸了个懒腰，脸颊上有一道被压出来的印子。“还不是因为光一不见了人影，没有人来陪我，我只能自己喝酒啦…”口齿含糊地说完，他又歪向另一边，波浪卷的头发垂在他脸侧，盖住了那双眼睛。

想也知道堂本剛独自应对一堆少爷小姐一定觉得不耐烦又疲惫，堂本光一看他醉了有些心疼，也不再叫他，打横抱把人从椅子里抱了起来，走向卧室。

可是怀里的人并不安分，堂本剛的外套早已经脱了，只剩下里面水蓝色的丝绸衬衣和深紫色丝巾。他用手把丝巾解开，又开始解衬衣的扣子，“唔…光一，我好热…”他搂着堂本光一脖子，把脸颊贴在堂本光一的脸颊上，终于感受到一丝凉意。

堂本光一无可奈何地任由他动作，怕自己一个不小心，怀里的人就重心不稳。

堂本剛温热的呼吸中沾染了香槟的酒香，呵在堂本光一耳侧，蒸得他耳朵泛红。他今晚并没喝醉，就是以防出现这种情况，自己无法照料堂本剛。不过让他惊讶的是，今晚的香槟度数并不高，即便第一次喝酒，堂本剛会醉得这样吗？

他抱着人上了楼走向卧室，进去之后也没手开灯，用脚关了门就摸黑小心地走向床，却还是被床脚绊了一下，一个松手，堂本剛就落在了床上，自己的脖子被搂着，于是连带着堂本光一也摔倒在床上。

他刚挣脱出堂本剛的胳膊，翻了个身想坐起来，就感觉到有人压着自己，当然，只可能是堂本剛。

堂本光一感觉到堂本剛分开腿，跪在自己身体两侧，不让他动弹，然后牵起他的手，撩起衬衫下摆，放在腰间。堂本剛哼哼地笑了，“我才没醉呢，倒是堂本先生，这么毫无防备可是不行的哦。”

这份从容并没保持太久，因为腰间的手带着炽热的温度，开始游走流连。

堂本光一在黑暗中勾起嘴角，“今天是剛君的生日对吧？那么，从现在开始，是礼物时间。”

  



	3. 渴囚-番外

东京又下雪了。

鹅毛般的大雪从深蓝的夜空中纷纷坠落，被发黄的街灯短暂照亮，继而安静地躺在人行道上。

持续了很久的会议终于结束，堂本光一急匆匆地整理桌面，收拾自己的那堆文件，一心想着尽快离开。

会议来的太临时太突然，连想要抽空给剛打一个电话的时间都没有。他前阵子去了北海道出差，已经好久没见到剛了，原本和他说好今晚下班后要久违地一起吃饭，而现在已经快要九点了，早就已经过了他们平时吃晚饭的时间。

剛一个人在家，一定很寂寞吧。

说不定还一直等到现在，一桌饭菜慢慢变凉，却连自己一个电话也没等来。

脑中浮现出了堂本剛撑着腮垂眼坐在饭桌旁的样子，越想，心中的自责就不断加深，堂本光一干脆暂时停下了手头的动作，先抓起桌子上的电话向家里拨。

他有些忐忑，认真构想第一句话应该说些什么，可等了很久，电话有节奏的滴声如同掉落进水潭的水滴，融入进更大更深的沉默里，悄没了声息。

没有人接听。

堂本光一皱眉看了看电话听筒，仿佛想要从那几个黑洞洞的小孔中得到答案。这个时间点，堂本剛必然在家中才对，可如果在家中，又为什么不接电话？

急匆匆地又勉强收拾了几下，接着他大步走出商社，面色冷峻地上了在街旁等待的车，吩咐司机尽快回家。

他望着窗外，大雪在边积得很厚，一层薄冰结在路面上，纵然他再着急，司机也没办法开得更快了。玻璃上蒙了一层薄薄的雾气，霓虹灯光模糊成一个又一个发亮的圆点，以一个稳定的节奏掠过车窗，不时映亮他的双眼。

单调的画面看得烦了，堂本光一伸手将车窗上的雾气拂去，玻璃冰凉又湿润，像深海鱼类的肌肤，顿时一抹明晰的景色出现在眼前。

"在前面停一下。"他冷不丁冒出来这么一句，司机只好过了路口缓缓停在路边，心中难免疑惑，刚刚还急着要回家的堂本先生，怎么都快到了却突然要停下？

堂本光一拉开车门，走向路边一家即将打烊的糕点房。反正也已经晚了，不如就顺路再买块蛋糕哄人开心当作道歉吧。

近来这种西式的糕点房越开越多，简直在年轻人之中成了风潮，他记得剛之前也和自己提过一次。

那是在出发去北海道的前一天晚上，他正在卧室里收拾行李，把自己的衣物一件件叠好，放进那个棕色的皮箱里。

堂本剛当时正在客厅里随意地画画，一边和他细碎地念叨今天做了什么事，比如去买了新的花卉啦，又或者是发现了哪家商店很合心意啦。

"光一，你知道吗，今天我去的那家商场，一层新开了个店铺。招牌上写的是什么西点坊，排队的人好多，也不知道到底卖的什么。"

虽然没再说更多，但这番话已足够堂本光一领悟到弦外之音。他默默地在那个"剛的清单"上又加了一条事项。

"这样啊，那下次如果我见到就让人给你买一些。"

"什么嘛……我才不是这个意思呢！"堂本剛放下笔，走到卧室门口倚靠在门框上，抱着手臂看堂本光一独自收拾行李。"这次要去多久？"

堂本光一忙着收拾东西，头也不回地答道，"一周。"

堂本剛咬了咬嘴唇，"为什么最近总是出差？算起来这已经是两个月来的第三次了吧？以前你从来没有去过一周的。"

"嗯…因为商社要开始在全国拓展业务了，这也难免，可能会有一段时间要这样出差了。"

终于收拾好了，堂本光一按了按衣服，把箱子啪地一声合上。

接着一个人就坐在了上面，堂本剛翘着腿，双手撑在身后，仰头看着堂本光一，"为什么不带我一起去？"

"因为会很忙，我大概没时间陪你，你一定会觉得无聊的。"

还有就是，不想让你再听到别人的言论议论，不想再让你感受到对我有距离感。

堂本剛显然对他给出的解释并不满意，可对未说出口的半截又无从知晓，手臂交叉在胸前，扭着脸故意提高了声音，"我才不会呢，堂本先生是不想我黏在旁边，嫌我烦吧！"

堂本光一看他耍赖的样子并不恼，只觉得很可爱，他用手背蹭了蹭正在鼓气的面颊，"听话些，等我回来再补偿你好不好？"

柔软的手握住了他的，堂本剛认真地望向他，大眼睛里藏着委屈又忍耐的水波，"要怎么补偿？"

堂本光一把他拥向怀里，摸了摸他柔顺的卷发，感受到有一双手圈上了腰，"随你喜欢。"

"先生，请问您想买点什么呢？"

店员小姐的问候剪断了堂本光一回忆的丝线，让他有些茫然地回到了现实。

他挨个看过玻璃橱窗里样式可爱的甜点，尚未完全回神，也无从挑选。

店员看他默不作声，于是热情推荐，"如果先生犹豫的话，可以看看我们最人气的草莓奶油蛋糕，很受女孩子欢迎的哦！如果外带的话，最好半小时内食用。"

仿佛被解救了一般，堂本光一看了眼那个可爱地躺在橱窗里的小蛋糕，没多说什么就点点头，"好，就这个吧。"

出了商店又坐进车，不过五分钟就到家了。堂本光一急匆匆地开门进家，在玄关处脱了外套。

才从外面回来，身上还带着雪夜的寒气，手脚也是冰凉。他想先等暖和一些再进去，以免剛来抱他时受凉。

"我回来了。"他边小声说边走到餐厅，看到桌子上摆着几道菜，动也没动一下，而桌旁空无一人。

"剛…？"堂本光一轻声唤着，总觉得房子里安静极了，好像有哪里不对劲。自己与剛许久未见面，这时自己回来，剛难道不高兴吗？

还是说，他真的生气了？

这时，从楼上传来一阵说话声，是一个他不熟悉的声音，接着又有笑声，是剛的。

然后回归一片安静。

堂本光一只觉得回家后积攒起来的体温正在一点一点流失，他慢慢地挪步上楼梯，向着走廊尽头的书房走去。

他仿佛觉得这昏暗的走廊被无限拉长、延伸，成了一条永远走下去的通道，而看不到尽头的尽头藏着他深不见底的恐慌。

书房的门掩着，从狭长的缝里透出明亮灯光，照在他身上，仿佛一柄长刃将他从内里剖开。

他慢慢凑上去，轻推了一下门，顿时整个人沐浴在璀璨吊灯发出的光里，但他却像被一双柔软的手推进了深渊，意识一片混沌。

堂本剛穿着天鹅绒的浴袍，面朝着他的方向坐在钢琴凳上，垂眼面无表情。他精致的脸被另一个人单手捧着，两个人的头凑在一起，稍微错开了些，一看便知在做什么。

"啪"，堂本光一手里提着的热蛋糕盒掉在地上，连同他的理智也一齐弦断。听到动静，堂本剛似乎抬眼淡淡地朝门口看了一眼，又好像无动于衷。

他几步冲到钢琴凳前，一把揪住那人的衣领，将他狠力抵在钢琴上，发出了震耳欲聋的低音齐鸣，犹如命运交响曲风云变幻的前奏，原来这人是堂本剛的钢琴教师。

急促的呼吸和心跳让堂本光一不自觉加大了力道，他和对方僵持着，看着对方的脸色慢慢变得愈加痛苦和扭曲。

与此同时，堂本剛仍旧面无表情地欣赏着眼前这一幕，仿佛这一切和他没有任何关系。他撑着腮，也抬肘放在钢琴键上，又奏出清亮的高音和鸣，宛如星辰坠落的触地瞬间。

在即将到达某个临界点的时刻，堂本光一猛地把人往地上一摔，松开了手，接着嫌恶地转身，双手插兜，声音冷酷得像冰刃，又隐忍得像待发的弓弦。

"滚，以后不要再出现在这里。"

地上的人爬起身跌跌撞撞地跑了，留下屋内静默的二人。

堂本光一没去看堂本剛的脸，而是走到窗边，透过窗户向外看，雪下得更密集了，简直如同狂暴的白色沙尘，斜卷着飞过。

他有一肚子的问题，满腔的怒火和惶惑。他想问刚刚是在做什么，从何时开始，在他外出的日子里发生过什么。随着一分一秒的流逝，他逐渐不安起来，他怕几年过去堂本剛终于发现了他的无趣，挣脱出自己加给他的禁锢，要甩下自己，要翕动翅膀离他而去。

他深吸一口气，仿佛要鼓起所有的勇气，准备开口。

"啊，老师的钱包…"

还未张口就突然被打断的堂本光一回头看了一眼，堂本剛正拿着一个棕色的皮包，左右细看。

这副全然置身事外，仿佛根本察觉不到堂本光一心思的样子忽然让他感到恼怒，就像舔舐着伤口的幼狮眼睁睁看着饲养者却在一旁和鬣狗嬉戏。

"不许再叫他老师！他已经和你没有任何关系了。"

堂本剛回头望着他眨眨眼，好像不知道他为何生气一般，慢悠悠站起身，"啊…但是我还是把钱包给他送回去吧，没了钱包可是会相当不方便呢。"

堂本光一急忙上前一步拽住他胳膊，"不许去！"

似是被这句话激怒了，堂本剛猛地回头，"这不许那不许的，我凭什么非要听你的不可？"

堂本光一却慌了神，他只不过一个名义监护人，况且堂本剛也已成年，的确没有理由要听自己的。

他惶急却无计可施，只能从背后一把抱住堂本剛，像铰链般收紧双臂，锁住怀里的人，"剛，不要去，我不想你去。"

"是我不好，这么晚还没回来，留你一个人在家担心，你一定是觉得寂寞了对不对？一定只是一时兴起才让别人接近的对不对？都是我不好……"

他将额头抵在堂本剛的肩上，艰难喘息，仿佛说话需要耗费极大的力气，说到最后已经不知道是说给怀里的人，还是说给自己听，"你想怎样都好，只是…只是不要离开我，剛。"

好像有谁吸了吸鼻子，堂本剛握住身后人圈着自己的手臂，朝后靠进堂本光一怀里。

他感受着彼此的呼吸，静默的几秒间，足够让坠落的星辰迸裂，让断流的冰河融化。他忽然注意到地上那个小盒子，侧头轻轻问，"地上的是什么？"

堂本光一仍埋着头，低低地说，"是给你买的草莓蛋糕。"

堂本剛想转过身，却发现堂本光一抱得太紧，让他动弹不得，只好叹一口气，"光一，我不去了，先放开我。"

堂本光一抬起头，枕在他的肩上，"真的？"

"真的啦…我们吃蛋糕吧。"

堂本光一慢慢地松开了手，盯着堂本剛看了一会儿。两相眼神触碰，才知晓原都是爱意流淌。他走去把蛋糕拾起来，牵着堂本剛又坐回钢琴凳上。合上琴，将蛋糕盒子放在上面拆开，露出里面镶嵌着草莓的小巧蛋糕。

"…好像没给餐具。"堂本光一找了找没看到塑料叉，站起身，"我去拿叉子。"

堂本剛拉着他的胳膊一把将他拽回到凳子上，又倚在他肩上，抬起眼睛，"喂我吃嘛，用手就行。"

堂本光一左臂被他挽着，思索了两秒他话里的意思，最后什么也没说，慢慢抬起右手，用指尖挑了些奶油，送到堂本剛嘴边。

堂本剛张嘴一口含住，舌尖舔掉奶油咽下后并未松开，而是双手握住堂本光一的手，又将手指往里送了些，慢慢沿着指节舔过，来回环绕着，仿佛美味的不是奶油，而是这根手指本身。

他始终抬眼盯着堂本光一的眼睛，有来不及咽下的津液沿着唇角溢出，留下一道晶亮的痕迹。牙齿偶尔揪起一点皮肉轻轻噬咬，酥酥麻麻，又轻微疼痛。末了，他缩紧口腔，用力吸吮一下，终于松开了嘴。

堂本剛看到身旁的人眼神越来越幽暗，喉结上下滑动一下，手指刚从口中抽出，取而代之的就是堂本光一的唇舌。他朝前倾着身子，双手撑在堂本剛身后把人圈住，舌尖攻破对方的牙关，在温热的口腔里大肆侵略。

他急切而强硬，不容推辞或拒绝，卷起对方的舌交缠，间或浅浅地啃咬舔舐那红润的下唇。

而堂本剛则搂着他的脖子，迎合着他的动作和节奏，偷偷睁开眼瞄他闭着双眼，皱着眉却认真的表情。

"啪嗒"，一个小盒子从堂本剛的口袋里掉在地上，唤回了痴缠的二人一些注意力。

堂本光一松开怀里的人，一时间两人额头相抵，轻微喘息。他看了眼地上，将小盒子捡起来，"这是什么？"

堂本剛看到他捡起盒子，一下子赌气地别过脸去，"你还问我这是什么？你不知道吗？"

堂本光一被这反应弄得摸不着头脑，只能打开小盒子，里面躺着一根精巧的手链。

他认真端详着，仿佛看看，仍满脸疑惑，堂本剛看他这样就试探着问，"你…真的不知道这是什么？" 

见眼前的人认真地重又摇摇头，他才垂下眼说，"这是…前几天我在你车里发现的。司机说是…是你要送给别人的礼物，还让我不要拿走。"

说到最后，他咬着嘴唇，似乎还在为这件事生气。

堂本光一被他这么一说忽然想起来，出差前的几天，管家说已经买了礼物放在车上，让他出去吃饭时送给那家的女儿，因为是旧识。但那天走之前他和堂本剛多闹了会儿，差点迟到，急急忙忙地也就忘了这码事，最后连礼物什么样子都不知道。

想到堂本剛竟然因为这件事在生气，他无奈又好笑，"这是管家买的，我并不知道。那你呢？你发现了之后就气得让别人来家里了？"

他惩罚似地捏了两下堂本剛的脸颊肉，像抓住恶作剧的孩子一般如此质问。堂本剛被捏住脸，仍微撅着嘴，"他只是来教我弹钢琴的，还是你请的老师呢！"

堂本光一回想起刚刚那一幕，怒火烧灼的感觉仍未完全散去，"你们都要亲在一起了！我不回来的话还想怎么样？"

堂本剛枕在堂本光一肩头，也学着样子捏住薄薄的脸颊肉，"怎么可能让他亲上，光一真是笨蛋。"

他又眨眨眼睛，"不过你说的对，你再不回来陪我，我也不知道会做出什么事情哦？"

堂本光一微微眯起眼，"这是在威胁我吗？"

怀里的人笑了，眼睛弯弯，"那就交给光一先生自己判断吧。"

这笑颜如亮闪闪的钻石，是他想珍藏一生的宝物。将人在怀里抱紧，堂本光一低声开口，"对不起，剛。以后不管去哪里，都和我一起吧。"

这是一句邀请，邀请他和他一起共赴牢笼。里面锁链连着锁链，谁也不能独自挣脱。

偏偏两个人都对这囚笼暗自渴望，哪怕被束缚也甘之如饴。堂本剛摸了摸脸旁的毛茸茸的脑袋，朝着虚空一笑，"好，这可是光一说的，不管去哪儿，我们都得一起才成。"

———————————————

后记：

"叮铃铃铃——"

电话声响起，堂本剛一拿起听筒就听到对面传来叫嚷声，"剛君，这可是你求我帮忙我才答应的，没想到也太狠了吧！差点就不能活着出你们堂本宅的门了！"

堂本剛把听筒拿的离耳朵远了一些，悄悄瞥了一眼那边正躺在沙发上午休的堂本光一，小声回道，"抱歉抱歉，就这一次了。钱包已经让人给你送回去了，里面多放了点钱，也把你介绍给了别人。这次就谢谢啦。"

听到沙发上的人好像有了起身的动静，也不管对面的人仍然发着牢骚，堂本剛径直挂断电话，朝沙发走去。

"醒了？"

堂本光一揉揉眼，靠在堂本剛身上搂着他，声音仍有些沙哑，"嗯……在和谁打电话？"

"没有，转接错了而已。东西都收拾好了，光一醒了的话，我们就准备出发吧？"

"嗯。"

（完）


End file.
